


Be Careful What You Covet

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Ficlet, M/M, Mechaphilia, Semi-Public Sex, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: Hux likes Kylo Ren's TIE Silencer. A lot.





	Be Careful What You Covet

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick prompt fill combining the following three kink prompts:  
> \- in a car/vehicle  
> \- public sex/outdoor sex  
> \- wish/fantasy fulfillment
> 
> Thank you to [venturescoutriddle](http://venturescoutriddle.tumblr.com) for the prompt!

“What?”

Hux’s eyes dart away from the TIE Silencer. Kylo catches him blissfully staring at the ship, sometimes, when he thinks Kylo isn’t watching. “Nothing,” Hux says, and turns to leave the docking bay.

Kylo knows it isn’t nothing. He strides in front of Hux, blocking his path.

“Tell me,” he says. “Or I’ll take it myself.”

Hux lets out a frustrated huff, then sighs and says, “I like your ship.”

That can’t be all.

“You like my ship.”

“Yes,” Hux says. He furrows his brow and puffs up his chest like he always does when he tries to be assertive. It reminds Kylo of some animal mating display or fight over territory.

“What about it?” Kylo presses.

“The sharp, sleek design, for one,” Hux states, then rattles off specification after specification while his cheeks grow slightly pink. He’s hiding something. He must be.

“Is this a sex thing?” Kylo interrupts.

Hux’s shoulders jolt and his eyes shoot wide open. He glances side to side, checking if they were overheard.

“It is,” Kylo grins. He grabs Hux by the scruff of his greatcoat and marches him to the Silencer, parked in its special bay. Hux doesn’t fight it, but he stumbles his steps until Kylo has him pressed against the cockpit window.

“Ren,” Hux strains. “Please.”

_Please stop this. Everyone will see._ Kylo moves his hand over Hux’s crotch, feeling around for the state of things. As he suspected, Hux is hard.

“Want a personal tour?” Kylo asks, but doesn’t wait for an answer. He hauls Hux into the cockpit. It’s not meant for two, but they’ll manage.

Kylo sits in the seat and pulls Hux into his lap. Hux doesn’t protest. Instead, he peels his gloves off and starts running his bare hands over all the controls. So that’s it; Hux gets off on the ship itself. Kylo can use this. He pushes Hux’s greatcoat to the side and wraps his arms around Hux’s waist so he can reach the front of his jodhpurs.

“Here?!”

“Shh.” Kylo undoes the buttons and pulls Hux’s trousers down just enough to expose his ass, then quickly unzips his pants and pulls his hardening dick out. There’s no lube, so Kylo spits into his gloved hand and rubs it all over his dick, then spits again and rubs some of it between Hux’s ass cheeks.

“Ren!”

“Shh, you’ve taken it like this before.”

Hux gives in, as Kylo knew he would, and slowly seats himself down onto Kylo’s cock. It goes easier than Kylo expected. Maybe it’s still wet from the morning.

“This what you wanted?” Kylo growls into Hux’s ear.

“Not exactly,” Hux says, his syllables punctuated by short, sharp thrusts from Kylo.

The ship rocks with every thrust of Kylo’s hips. Anyone walking around outside would see Hux’s disheveled form draped over the console; there would be no mistake as to what was happening inside.

“No, you want the ship itself,” Kylo accuses. “To fuck it, somehow.”

“No–” Hux protests weakly.

“Don’t lie, Hux,” Kylo warns.

“Okay, I like the ship.”

“You _want_ the ship. Say it.”

“I want the ship,” Hux pants out.

“Well, you can’t have it,” Kylo says, “but I’ll let you have something if you’re a good boy.”

“What?”

“You can come on the console.”

Kylo expects Hux to argue, but instead he just grabs his cock and jerks it a few times until he comes with a grunt, splattering the navigational interface with his seed.

“You better clean that up,” Kylo says, grabbing Hux by a handful of his hair and pushing his face into the mess he made.

Dutifully, Hux licks it up while Kylo tries not to bang Hux’s head into the console too much while thrusting into him. When Hux is done, Kylo grabs him by the hips and gives him a few more hard thrusts before pulling out and coming all over his pasty ass cheeks. He quickly pulls Hux’s underwear over the mess, patting the fabric so it gets nice and damp, just in the way that Hux hates. He lets Hux do up his jodhpurs himself while he tucks himself back in.

Back out on the floor of the docking bay, engineers and stormtroopers scurry around them, the unhelmeted ones diverting their gaze away from Kylo and Hux.

“I trust that the inspection was to your satisfaction,” Kylo says.

“I’m afraid not,” Hux says, the corner of his mouth turning up into a grin for a very brief moment. “I’ll certainly have to arrange another.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com) for more nonsense.


End file.
